At the Bar
by snowsparklegems
Summary: Tonio bercerai dengan Prima bertemu teman baru yang menyemangatinya di masa sulit tersebut. Pertemuan di bar tersebut menjadi awal dr sesuatu yg tak terduga. Bad at summary. Warning: BL. UPDATED LAST CHAPTER :D
1. Chapter 1 : The First Meeting & Problem

**Minna-san, Snow-chan datang bawa fic baru...**

**Dan lagi-lagi fic BL, tapi tidak seperti biasanya cerita Snow-chan yang rated M Snow-chan berusaha supaya ratenya maksimal T...**

**Pairing Tonio x Ueki-loid**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Snow-chan. Kalo Vocaloid punya Snow-chan pasti vocaloid cowok udah bertambah jumlahnya. Tapi story ini idenya punya Snow-chan**

**Enjoy~~ :D**

"Cukup! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Sudah cukup dengan semua perlakuanmu selama ini!" ucap Prima dengan suara yang melengking yang dapat terdengar hingga radius 100 meter dan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya kehilangan kesadaran sejenak. Tonio yang berada di depannya menutup telinganya menahan suara tersebut. Selagi berusaha memulihkan kondisi telinganya dari dengingan yang tidak berhenti juga setelah mendengar suara penyanyi opera wanita profesional yang bahkan dapat membuat wanita yang sedang melahirkan berhenti berkontraksi itu tanpa disadarinya dia telah didorong Prima ke luar pintu dan disambut dengan bunyi pintu yang dibanting.

"Aku harus kemana malam ini? Jam segini kalau aku ke mansion pasti tidak ada yang membukakan pintu dan juga tidak ada kamar yang siap untuk ditempati," gumam Tonio kebingungan. Selain memang sudah hampir tengah malam, diusir oleh istrinya dari rumah, dan masih dipusingkan dengan gugatan cerai yang dilayangkan oleh Prima. "Ke bar saja lah!" ucapnya berbicara sendiri.

.

.

.

"Memang sih salahku sering sekali marah, terutama bila tidak ada ini," pikir Tonio sambil meneguk Martini di hadapannya. "Apa boleh buatkan, apapun makanannya, minumnya ya Martini. Martini itu ibarat makanan pokok bagiku, ralat, minuman," lanjutnya membatin, membela dirinya sendiri dari statement-statement yang dilontarkan Prima tadi. "Memang sih aku salah sering memarahinya bila tidak membuatkan martini untukku, tapi dia sendiri kalau habis meneguk wine juga seperti itu."

Tonio terus meneguk martini yang entah sudah gelas ke berapa. Wajahnya sudah merah walau pikirannya masih bisa berpikir lurus walau tidak jernih. Raut mukanya yang bagai kabel lampu hias yang kusut tidak juga berubah, begitu juga dengan otaknya. Tonio terus berpikir, berpikir tentang rumah tangganya. Dia tahu pasti bahwa ini yang terakhir, rumah tangganya benar-benar berakhir. Berpikir bahwa istrinya yang biasa sangat lembut dan sabar dalam keadaan apapun bisa meledak seperti itu. "Aku benar-benar sudah melukainya ya," gumamnya lagi. Dia dan Prima tentu masih saling mencintai. Tapi dia sadar hubungan itu tidak hanya dibangun atas cinta semata. Tidak mungkin mereka melanjutkan pernikahan mereka apabila akhirnya hanya menyakiti salah satu atau kedua pihak. "Aku terlalu sering menyakitinya dan dia terlalu baik," yang dilanjutkan dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa Tonio, tidak terlihat seperti seorang Tonio yang penuh wibawa seperti biasanya? Ada apa denganmu, sobat?" ujar seseorang pria berpakaian rapi namun mukanya berbeda dengan muka kaku dan tegas seperti Tonio. Pria tersebut memiliki raut muka ceria dan sepertinya merupakan orang yang humoris.

"Siapa ya?" Tonio menatap pria tersebut kebingungan merasa tidak pernah melihat orang tersebut sebelumnya. "Ah, maaf, aku cuma pernah sekali memperkenalkan diri di Vocaloid Mansion dan aku rasa kamu lagi sibuk saat itu disana. Aku Ueki-loid, anggota baru Vocaloid, tapi aku bekerja private jadi aku jarang sekali terlihat, dan tidak semua orang tahu tentangku. Aku kerja sambilan jadi penyanyi disini," jawab pria tersebut memperkenalkan diri. "Ah, aku pesan margarita ya," ucapnya memesan cocktail pada bartender.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Prima istrimu itu? Dia wanita yang baik dan cantik ya. Kau beruntung," ucap Ueki-loid.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya aku akan bercerai dengannya. Kami sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi," jawab Tonio. "Heh? Bohong! Bagaimana bisa? Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan serasi," seru Ueki-loid tidak percaya. "Kenyataannya, aku sering menyakitinya. Terutama bila aku tidak meminum martini dalam waktu tertentu aku jadi emosian dan mudah sekali marah. Dia biasanya selalu diam tapi memang sepertinya aku sudah terlalu sering melukainya. Dia marah besar hari ini, meneriakiku dan mengusirku dari rumah. Ini pertama kalinya dia seperti itu, alasan kenapa aku berakhir disini menegak martiniku tapi sama sekali tidak menikmatinya," jelas Tonio.

"Hei, apa tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi? Maksudku, bukankah ini pertama kali dia seperti itu?" tanya Ueki-loid. Tonio menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjawab, "aku tahu saat itu juga bahwa semua sudah berakhir. Kami memang masih mencintai tapi dia bisa seperti itu berarti dia memang sudah sampai batasnya. Aku tahu sudah tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan kami."

"Selain itu juga, kenyataan bahwa dia menopang keuangan keluarga melebihi diriku membuatku semakin tidak bisa menjaga emosi. Aku emosi karena merasa gagal sebagai seorang yang seharusnya menafkahi keluarga. Pada akhirnya dia vocaloid yang lebih baik daripadaku," lanjutnya dengan wajah masam.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kemampuan, kau yang Vocaloid generasi kedua bahkan bernyanyi jauh lebih baik daripadaku," ujar Ueki-loid mencoba membuat perasaan Tonio sedikit lebih nyaman. Kenyataan bahwa dia akan bercerai dari istrinya cukup memberatkan pikirannya, akan sulit bila soal pekerjaan juga ikut membebaninya di saat yang sama.

"Jangan merendah! Aku tahu pasti kemampuan menyanyimu sangat bagus dibandin. gkan denganku," ujar Tonio sambil sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak bohong, alasan kenapa aku bekerja private karena memang itu. Karena satu dan lain hal, aku berbeda dari vocaloid yang lain. Perbedaan yang tidak bisa disombongkan. Bahkan banyak pendengar yang sedikit takut dengan suaraku. Sudahlah, jangan berpikir tentang kemampuan kita sebagai vocaloid, tiap vocaloid memiliki kesusahannya sendiri kau tahu," cerita Ueki-loid panjang lebar. "Lebih penting sekarang, kau mau pernikahanmu berakhir dalam situasi sangat tidak mengenakkan seperti ini? Kalaupun memang harus berakhir paling tidak perbaiki suasana hubunganmu dengan Prima."

"Aku tahu aku juga tidak mau berakhir seperti ini, pasti nantinya akan canggung berkomunikasi dengannya. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu caranya," jawab Tonio. "Mudah saja bukan, ajak dia berbicara dan minta maaf, paling tidak kalian masih bisa berteman baik setelah ini," ujar Ueki-loid memberi dorongan semangat bagi Tonio.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar bisa membuat orang lain merasa gembira dan nyaman berbicara denganmu. Kau bisa jadi teman minum dan teman bicara yang asik," ujar Tonio. "Boleh aku minta kontakmu? Lain kali kita bisa minum bersama lagi," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, ini kartu namaku. Hubungi saja kalau ada perlu," Ueki-loid mengiyakan permintaan Tonio dengan nada ceria. "Oh, aku harus pergi sudah jam segini. Sampai jumpa lagi, dan semoga sukses."

.

.

.

"Hei, aku mau berterima kasih atas dukungan dan saranmu waktu itu. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita minum bersama di Hotel Deep Sea? Aku yang traktir," sebuah email tertera di layar ponsel milik Ueki-loid. Segera dia mengetik email balasan mengiyakan ajakan Tonio tersebut. Dalam hati dia senang dan ikut lega dia bisa menjadi dukungan positif bagi teman minumnya yang baru tersebut. Ueki-loid paling tidak bisa melihat orang-orang disekitarnya bersedih apalagi frustasi. Dia selalu ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Hei, maaf aku membuatmu menunggu tadi ada perpanjangan kelas untuk kelas menyanyi yang kuajar di teater," ucap Tonio sembari melepas jasnya dan duduk di kursi depan meja bar di sebelah Ueki-loid. "Terima kasih atas saranmu waktu itu, setidaknya aku dan Prima berpisah tidak dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan."

"Ah bukan apa-apa, syukurlah kalau semua berjalan baik. Prima sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?" ucap Ueki-loid.

"Dia baik-baik saja, semua berjalan sangat baik. Yah rasa sedih masih tersisa sedikit, tapi kami sudah mulai terbiasa. Sudah dua minggu juga kami berpisah. Tadi juga kami bertemu dan ngobrol-ngobrol di teater, dia sedang sangat sibuk karena murid bimbingannya akan mengikuti kontes di Eropa sebentar lagi," jawab Tonio santai.

"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ueki-loid lagi.

.

.

.

Percakapan keduanya berlanjut terus, banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan. Ueki-loid tampak menikmati minum-minum dan berbincang-bincang bersama teman barunya tersebut. Tonio pun juga sama menikmati perbincangan tersebut. Terlihat bahwa dia sudah berjalan maju dari momen sedih perpisahannya dengan Prima.

"Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang temanku ini bisa melangkah maju," bati Ueki-loid dalam hati.

Sesaat setelah membatin, diiringi dengan malam yang makin larut di bar yang makin sepi tersebut, Ueki-loid tak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang hinggap di bibirnya menghentikan percakapannya. Suasana hening, sangat hening, yang dapat didengarnya hanyalah suara hujan yang membasahi tanah dan suara bartender membereskan gelas-gelas cocktail di balik meja.

.

.

.

**-Tonio's POV-**

Berbincang dengan Ueki-loid sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, entah apa rasa yang bergejolak dalam hatiku ini. Rasa menyenangkan yang kurasa ini berbeda dari ketika aku bersama teman-teman minumku yang lain. Entah mengapa sedikit mengingatkanku pada Prima. Rasa ini hangat dan melonjak-lonjak di hatiku. Seperti pernah kurasakan sebelumnya namun juga melebihi semua perasaan yang pernah kumiliki di masa lalu.

Suasana semakin sepi, hanya tinggal kami berdua. Bartender bahkan sedang sibuk di balik meja, sepertinya membereskan gelas-gelas. Mendengar dia bercerita tentang bagaimana hambatan dalam pekerjaannya, melihat ekspresinya berempati terhadap keadaanku yang sempat dalam keterpurukan karena masalah rumah tanggaku. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah mendaratkan ciuman ke bibirnya. Dia terdiam, begitu pula dengan diriku. Segera logikaku berjalan mengatakan bahwa ini salah, kami sama-sama lelaki, sudah dewasa, dan aku bahkan baru bercerai dengan Prima, ditambah lagi perceraian tersebut terjadi bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintai Prima lagi.

.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

"A-ahh, aku harus pulang sekarang sudah sangat larut," ucap Ueki-loid gugup setelah kembali pada kesadarannya. Dia langsung mengambil jasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Namun segera pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh sosok di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin keluar dalam cuaca seperti ini. Ditambah ini sudah larut malam dan tidak ada kendaraan. Bagaimana kalau mengingap? Kebetulan aku memang sedang tinggal di hotel ini untuk sementara," ucap Tonio mencegah kepulangan Ueki-loid.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau takut padaku?" ujar Tonio merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Ueki-loid dengan enggan.

"Kau tidurlah di ranjang, aku tidur di atas sofa disana saja," ujar Tonio sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah ranjang besar di ruangan tersebut sembari mengambil selimut baru dari lemari hotel dan membentangkannya ke senderan sebuah sofa kecil selebar ukuran sofa kerja, hanya saja bagian dudukannya lebih panjang sehingga bisa untuk memanjangkan kaki. Tonio melepas jaket lalu menggantungkannya kemudian membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya untuk melegakan jalur nafasnya. Tampak sekali bahwa Tonio sedikit lelah, tentu saja setelah beberapa minggu pertama perceraiannya.

Ueki-loid pun melepas jaket dan kemejanya menyisakan sehelai kaos putih. Dia pun ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi ujung hidungnya, memposisikan dirinya membelakangi Tonio. Dia merasa canggung berada di situasi seperti itu.

Tonio berusaha memejamkan matanya namun kerutan yang dibuatnya di wajah membuktikan bahwa dia sedang tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya untuk titik ini Tonio merasa butuh untuk meminum beberapa gelas martini untuk menenangkan pikirannya, yang mustahil untuk saat sekarang ini. Emosinya sudah kembali memuncak saat itu, seperti biasa dia siap untuk menjadikan siapa saja orang di dekatnya saat itu menjadi korban emosinya.

Tonio yang kesadarannya sudah dibawah kendali emosinya menghampiri Ueki-loid dan siap menjadikannya korban dari emosi yang meluap tersebut. Namun ketika terlintas di pandangan matanya wajah Ueki-loid yang sedang tertidur, Tonio yang sudah hendak melampiaskan emosi tersebut terhenti. Entah mengapa wajah tersebut bisa membuat dia merasa gembira dan tersenyum. Namun, emosi dalam diri Tonio tidak serta-merta menghilang. Ada emosi lain yang meluap dalam dirinya.

"Tsk," terdengar suara bersumber dari mulut Tonio. Dia pun mengambil rokoknya yang tinggal sebatang untuk dinikmatinya di beranda kamar tersebut. Dia menyenderkan badannya di beranda tersebut angin kencang dan air hujan menerpa wajahnya membuatnya berusaha berkali-kali untuk menyalakan api untuk rokoknya. Setelah rokoknya menyala, dia menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya tersebut. Sambil memandang jauh hujan yang turun dengan deras, dia memikirkan hal-hal yang selama ini tak dapat dipikirkannya karena selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Dia memikirkan wajah Ueki-loid barusan, entah mengapa dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat itu. Terhadap Prima sekalipun tidak pernah terjadi emosinya larut dalam sekejap. Ketika dia masih bersama Prima, banyak hal terjadi akibat hal yang sama dan dia selalu berakhir menyakiti Prima.

"Entah mengapa wajahnya bisa membuatku melepaskan semua emosi," gumam Tonio sambil memindahkan pandangan matanya ke arah rokok di ujung jarinya. Diingatnya hari-hari yang dilaluinya dengan berat hati setelah hari berpisahnya dia dengan Prima. Beberapa kesempatan dia berpapasan dengan Ueki-loid dan mengobrol sebentar. Ueki-loid orang yang selalu memeriahkan suasana dengan humor-humornya dan pembawaannya yang ceria. "Mungkin hanya karena dia orang yang seperti itu aku jadi tak bisa marah padanya."

Tonio lanjut menghisap rokonya, ketika batang rokok tersebut menempel di bibirnya dia teringat akan ciuman yang dilakukannya di bar tadi. Ciumannya memang hanya sebuah sentuhan sekilas antara bibirnya dengan bibir Ueki-loid. Dia juga tak sadar akan tindakkannya yang satu itu, seperti ada sesuatu di bawah kesadarannya yang mendorongnya saat itu. "Sial!" sebuah kata terselip dari mulutnya. Dia pun memikirkan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

Pagi datang, hujan sudah tak selebat semalam namun juga tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Ueki-loid membuka matanya dan membuka selimut yang membungkusnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ueki-loid. Kalau kau lapar ada roti di meja atau kau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Tonio yang baru masuk ke kamar sesaat setelah Ueki-loid terbangun. Ueki-loid hanya diam saja tak menyahut maupun melihat kearah Tonio, dia ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya lalu diapun mengambil kemeja dan jaketnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" ujar Tonio.

"Kejadian kemarin itu salah, tak seharusnya terjadi," jawab Ueki-loid masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Tonio.

"Kita bisa bicarakan tentang hal ini sebentarkan?" Tonio menangkap pergelangan tangan Ueki-loid menghentikan kakinya yang ingin melangkah pergi.

"Tidak bisa. Tidak hari ini," Ueki-loid menepis tangan Tonio dan pergi.

**Sampai disini dulu... Snow-chan awalnya cuma berniat bikin one shot tapi akhirnya jadi bersambung.**

**Snow-chan berusaha buat membuat ceritanya gak sampai rated M kayak biasa dan itu susah!**

**Semoga kalian suka, ditunggu review dan ratenya.**


	2. Chapter 2 : It's Our Start

**Hola Minna~~~ Snow-chan is back XD**

**Aduh maaf sekali updatenya sangat-sangat telat... DX  
**

**Snow lagi berkutat sama skripsi makanya jadi lama banget  
**

**Snow-chan pun gk nyangka bisa nyelesain yang ini D: tapi ya... here it is XD  
**

**Maaf kalo abal ya... semoga reader semua enjoy cerita ini...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya snow-chan... maaf sekali _ Tapi ide story ini punya Snow-chan ;D  
**

**Silahkan dibaca ^^  
**

* * *

Hujan semalam yang tampaknya sudah mereda kembali deras. Ueki-loid yang sebelumnya berlari kencang memperlambat langkahnya. Dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya gemetar tiap kali angin pagi bertiup menembus hingga ke ujung-ujung syarafnya. Pakaiannya sudah tak lagi berfungsi menahan dinginnya cuaca kala itu. Ueki-loid memandang sekelilingnya sebelum memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di salah satu kedai makanan terdekat, mengisi perut sekaligus menghangatkan badan. Dia mengambil posisi di sudut ruangan, memesan sup hangat dan secangkir kopi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan sehelai handuk yang disediakan oleh pelayan kedai tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pesanannya pun datang, tanpa menunggu lagi dia pun segera melahap sarapannya sambil merasa lega karena sup tersebut membantunya mengatasi rasa dingin akibat hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Ueki-loid menyeruput kopi yang ada di depannya dan mulai termenung mengenai kejadian hari sebelumnya yang melibatkan Tonio. Belum sempat ia menaruh pikirannya lebih dalam lagi, tiba-tiba ada seorang menghampirinya. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan ketika si pendatang meletakkan payungnya membuyarkan lamunan Ueki-loid dan membuatnya menyadari kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Permisi, Anda Ueki-loid, benar kan?" tanya orang tersebut kepada dirinya.

Ueki-loid pun refleks mendongakkan kepalanya, tertangkap oleh matanya wajah seorang wanita manis dengan fitur wajah yang ramah dan tampak lebih muda dari usianya. Ueki-loid yang bingung akan siapakah gerangan si pendatang ini tanpa sadar berkata, "Anda...,"

"Ahh," seru si wanita sambil tertawa kecil. "Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri. Saya Prima, saya sering mendengar tentang Anda dari Tonio, mantan suami saya. Boleh saya duduk di sebelah Anda?" tanya si wanita dengan sopan dan lembut.

"Ah, silahkan," ucap Ueki-loid sambil mempersilahkan wanita cantik itu duduk.

"Terima kasih ya, sepertinya Anda selama ini sudah menjadi sahabat bagi mantan suami saya selama proses perceraian kami. Saya sedikit khawatir sebelum ini tentangnya," ucap Prima mengawali topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa kok, saya tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Ueki-loid dengan spontan. "Namun, Anda perhatian sekali ya dengan Tonio walau pun sudah berpisah," lanjutnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Ah, maafkan kalau ucapan saya keterlaluan," ucapnya lagi, menyadari kalau perkataannya barusan itu termasuk kategori pembicaraan sensitif dan privat.

"Tidak apa-apa Ueki-loid," jawab Prima sambil tersenyum lembut. "Saya memang sudah berpisah dengannya, ditambah perpisahan kami bisa dikatakan berjalan dengan baik. Saya bahkan sempat mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumah," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi saya masih sangat menyayangi dia, jadi wajar kalau saya perhatian. Hanya saja, hal tersebut tidak cukup untuk menjadi penopang hubungan kami. Seperti inilah jadinya sekarang," Prima mengakhiri perkataannya dengan desahan pendek.

Ueki-loid terdiam mendengarkan jawaban Prima yang panjang. Dirinya bingung dengan jawaban tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Prima berkata bahwa dia masih menyayangi Tonio, begitu pula sebaliknya bisa berpisah. Dia ingin bertanya lagi namun ragu, mengingat bahwa itu adalah urusan pribadi lawan bicaranya. Namun rasa ingin tahunya tersebut terbaca oleh Prima yang kemudian tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Anda pasti bingung kenapa saya berkata seperti itu. Saya juga menyadari Tonio juga sangat menyayangi saya. Namun, saya sadar setelah beberapa lama bersamanya. Ah, sebenarnya saya sudah tahu hanya berusaha mengingkari saja. Bahwa rasa sayang Tonio pada saya, dan sebaliknya, bukanlah sebagai seseorang yang sesuai baginya untuk berbagi hidup berdua. Bisa dibilang, dia belum menemukannya. Begitupula saya, namun saya dulu masih muda dan egois, memaksakan diri untuk menikah dengannya. Namun, sekarang sepertinya dia sudah menemukannya, tapi memang Tonio, dia lamban menyadari perasaannya sendiri," Prima menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari Ueki-loid.

"Tonio sudah menemukannya? Bagaimana Anda tahu?" Kali ini Ueki-loid tidak ragu bertanya.

"Dia berubah, lebih lembut dan bisa menahan diri. Kalau dulu, ada sedikit masalah saja dia bisa langsung marah besar dan melampiaskan ke orang di dekatnya," jelas Prima. Tersirat sedikit kepedihan dari senyum yang ditunjukkannya. "Ah, saya harus pergi sekarang. Saya pamit dulu, Uekiloid-san, ada keperluan mendadak," ucapnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah mengantar Prima keluar, Ueki-loid kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia menyeruput kopinya yang telah dingin sambil termenung. Dia memikirkan percakapannya dengan Prima tadi. "Kenapa aku begitu ingin tahu tentangnya?" Batin Ueki-loid dalam hati. Setelah menghabiskan supnya dia pun bergegas meninggalkan kafe menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Ueki-loid pun berjalan keluar dari unit apartemennya. Tak disangkanya sesosok orang yang cukup dikenalnya dengan baik berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok tersebut adalah sosok seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya saat itu.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Aku ada urusan," ucap Ueki-loid tak memperdulikan Tonio yang datang menemuinya.

"Tunggu," ucap Tonio.

Sepatah kata dari Tonio itu membuat Ueki-loid berdegup kencang. Gugup, Ueki-loid mempercepat langkahnya. Langkah yang semakin dipercepat itu tak begitu diperhatikan si pemilik. Hingga pada satu titik dimana Tonio melompat menghempaskan dirinya pada si pemilik langkah. Langkah tersebut terpeleset ketika mencapai bibir tangga. Tonio dengan cepat membalikkan posisi sehingga dia yang berada di bawah. Ueki-loid pun jatuh tanpa rasa sakit berarti, hanya sedikit nyeri akibat shok terjatuh.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru hingga berjalan dengan ceroboh seperti itukan!" Ujar Tonio lantang dengan sedikit emosi terselip dalam intonasinya.

"Hei, maaf! Mana ku tahu aku akan jatuh! Lagipula kau juga tidak perlu sebegitunya kan, aku akan baik-baik saja walau jatuh!" Jawab Ueki-loid dengan nada kekesalan.

"Hei...! Kau tak perlu diam saja, ka-," lanjut Ueki-loid setelah tak ada jawaban dari Tonio. Namun kalimat tersebut terputus seiring dia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Tonio yang berada di belakangnya. Darah mengalir cukup deras dari kepala Tonio. Rupanya kepalanya membentur sisi yang cukup keras dan tajam. Dengan shok Ueki-loid memandangnya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Ueki-loid menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang operasi. Dia duduk dengan badan yang kaku, mengatupkan kencang rahangnya hingga gigi-giginya seakan bergesekan satu sama lain, dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat hingga tanpa disadarinya darah mengalir dari sana.

"Ueki-loid, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seorang wanita datang menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Astaga kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit kekhawatiran melihat darah yang mengalir.

"Eh, oh, Prima-san, Anda sudah datang ya?" Jawab Ueki-loid dengan sedikit kekagetan di awalnya namun tetap menunjukkan seutas senyum yang nampak jelas dipaksakan. "Ah, tanganku ini, tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh!" Ueki-loid menjawab pertanyaan Prima sebelumnya.

"Anda, sangat mencemaskan Tonio kan?" Ujar Prima tepat sasaran. Baru ketika Ueki-loid ingin menyangkalnya, Prima pun melanjutkan, "mata Anda, itu sebuah kegelisahan yang sangat mendalam. Kegelisahan yang mengkhawatirkan orang yang sangat berharga baginya." Seutas senyum lembut pun terlontar dari bibir perempuan cantik itu.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu. Lagipula ini salah saya yang menyebabkan semua ini," ujar Ueki-loid yang tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dia sangat berharga untuk Anda kan? Saya pikir Tonio juga sama, kan?" Ucap Prima.

"Eh?" Ueki-loid heran.

"Ah sebaiknya saya pulang sekarang, lagipula saya percaya dia akan baik-baik saja. Sampaikan salam saya untuknya ketika dia sadar nanti, ya. Dan tolong pikirkan kata-kata saya barusan. Saya permisi dulu," Prima pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pamit undur diri setelah melontarkan senyum lembutnya.

Ueki-loid pun hanya termenung dengan perkataan Prima yang terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Prima, dia wanita yang sangat baik ya. Sayang sekali kau melepaskannya dan berakhir denganku," ucap Ueki-loid sambil menyesap sedikit Margarita dari gelasnya.

"Yah memang, namun aku tidak menyesal. Mungkin kami akan sama-sama tersakiti bila hubungan kami dilanjutkan. Lagipula, bersamamu itu, bagiku adalah yang terbaik. Kau sendiri, tak apakah bersamaku?" Tanya Tonio sambil memegang gelas berisi Martini pesanannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana bisa kita disini sekarang?" Jawab Ueki-loid dengan senyum khasnya.

Tonio pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ueki-loid. Dengan alunan lagu yang lembut dan suasana yang sedikit hening di sudut bar tersebut itu mewarnai awal kisah Tonio dan Ueki-loid. Lalu langkah mereka pun dimulai dengan sebuah ciuman lembut, di bar tempat mereka bertemu itu.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Yak, akhirnya ceritanya tamat \o/  
**

**maaf banget kalau abal DX  
**

**Snow-chan sangat membutuhkan review dan masukan kalian jadi mohon R 'n R nya ya ^_~  
**

**Untuk story yg satu lagi "Bitter or Sweet" tidak akan update akan waktu dekat  
**

**Mungkin bila proposal skripsi snow sudah beres snow akan mulai melanjutkannya.  
**

**ANYWAY... THANK YOU FOR READING m(_ _)m  
**


End file.
